After Math ON HOLD
by Assilsa La'Fayne
Summary: What happens after Snow Day. Will Danny and Lindsay be able to deal with the aftermath? On hold due to writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer.**

**I own nothing, unfortunately. **

* * *

"_I'll take him"_

That had been 2 hours ago, and Lindsay was still in shock. Shocked because of what had happened, and shocked that if not for Danny, it would have been her in the warehouse. Suddenly unable to believe what had happened, and how similar it had been to the Holly Golighty case, she broke down and started crying. Danny stared at her incredulously, unable to understand why.

"Lindsay? Are – are you okay?" He asked, a bit hesitantly.

Lindsay, unable to say anything through her tears, just nodded, and continued crying. Danny, deciding that maybe he should do something to help her, went over to the couch and sat by her, and held her to him. Slowly, Lindsay stopped crying.

"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Danny asked, trying to catch her eye.

"Nothing. It's just, that, if, if you hadn't taken my shift, I would have been the one in the warehouse with Adam. It would have been me being tortured, while everyone else had no clue what was happening."

Danny stared at her, amazed that this was why she was crying. To him, it didn't seem like that much.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was Danny? I had _no clue_ what was happening in there. You could have been dead for all I knew."

"I'm so sorry Linds." He said, and hugged her closer to him.

"Was that how you felt when I went into the apartment to return the stolen jewelry and try to save Dana?" she asked, several minutes later. "Like you were going to die, because you didn't know what was going on?"

He nodded, and said, "That's exactly how I felt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, sorry its so short.**

**I still own nothing. **

* * *

"Danny! Can I talk to you for a minute? In my office?" Mac called down the hall when he saw Danny and Lindsay come in. "You too Lindsay." Surprised, Lindsay looked up. 

_"Why would Mac want to talk to me?" _She thought.

"Ya, sure Mac." Danny said, looking at Lindsay, wondering too why he wanted to talk to Lindsay.

"This shouldn't take long." Mac said when Danny and Lindsay entered his office a few minutes later. " How's you hand?" he asked, looking at Danny.

"Sore. Doctor says cast will be off in a few weeks."

"Okay. Until then, I want you working in the lab, unless we really need you out in the field. Lindsay - are you okay? Danny mentioned some personal stuff when he told me about you guys switching shifts. Everything's good now?"

Lindsay glanced at Danny, who was trying not to laugh, before saying, "Yes Mac, everything's fine."

"Good. Lindsay, we have a DB in Central Park, I want you go to find Hawkes and get over there. Flack's already there waiting for you. Danny, get to the lab and help Stella with her evidence."

"Yes sir" Danny said.

"And don't call me sir."

Lindsay smiled as she left Mac's office. That was Danny, always had to be sarcastic at least once a day. As she entered the locker room, she saw Hawkes.

* * *

"Hey Lindsay. You ready to go?" he asked. 

She smiled and said "Yep. Just let me grab my jacket."

"So how's Danny's hand doing?" Hawkes asked on the way to Central Park.

"I don't know. He says it's sore, but with Danny that could mean anything."

"Ya. It could"

"He tried to cook me dinner the other day. It was pretty funny. I went into the kitchen and he was trying to cut up vegetables. I though he was going to cut off his other hand."

Hawkes had to laugh at that. "How did it work out?"

"I made him stop, and finished dinner, under his directions. It was pretty good. I wouldn't mention it to him though

* * *

"Hey Danny. I didn't know you were back." Stella said when she saw Danny enter the room she was in. 

"Today's my first day back. So, what do we got?"

"Girl was found in the zoo. From the look of the body we think she might have been raped before she was murdered. You want to start processing the clothes?"

"Do I get a choice?" Danny asked, with a smirk.

"No."

After a few minutes, Stella had to ask, "What happened in the warehouse Danny?"

"What?"

"What happened? What happened to your hand? What happened to Adam?"

"Oh. Well, I hurt my hand trying to text someone from the lab to tell them what was going on, and when they saw that, they stomped on it. They burnt Adam to get the code for the safe with their drugs in it – I'm guessing with a cigarette."

"That's it?" Stella asked, finding it hard to believe there was nothing else.

"Yes." He said, although he knew that she didn't believe him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit short. I know. Quality is better than quantity right?  
**

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

"Danny!" Lindsay called as she came off the elevator, with Hawkes. "You think you could help me with this evidence? Before I drop it all and ruin any chance of solving this case?" 

"Oh,ya,sorry."

"Not sure how much help he can be." Hawkes said, smiling. "He only has one good hand. And almost cut it off."

Danny glared at Lindsay when he took some of the evidence bags she was holding. She just smiled back innocently.

* * *

"You told him?" Danny whispered harshly at Lindsay over the evidence they were processing. 

"I'm sorry?" she said, trying to not smile, and not succeeding. She knew that Danny wouldn't be mad at her for long, and knew that he was a sucker for her smiles.

_Damn. She knows I can't stay mad at her when she smiles like that._

* * *

"Have you noticed anything different between them since they got back?" Stella asked Mac a few minutes later, watching them through the walls. 

"You mean their flirting?"

"And them coming to work together. Something's changed between them. And I think it has something to do with what happened at the warehouse."

"Or what happened before it." Mac said, looking at Stella. Her head whipped around to look at him. Did he know something about them that she didn't

* * *

"You think they know something's up?" Lindsay whispered to Danny, after seeing Mac and Stella watching them, and talking to each other. 

"Damn. I hope not." He whispered back. "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yep. As soon as I'm done here, I'll come over."

"Ok. See you later then." Danny said as he walked out of the room. "Hey Mac. Stella." He smiled, and nodded at them before walking down the hall to the locker room.

"Oh yeah. Something is definitely going on with them." Stella said

* * *

"Danny?" Lindsay called out as she entered his apartment. She saw his head poke around the wall from the kitchen. _Hmm. Wonder what he's making._

"I'll be there in 1 minute. I just gotta finish with this." He called. A few seconds later he came out into the living room carrying a picnic basket in his good hand.

"What's in the basket?" Lindsay asked, warily.

"Surprise. You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Again, it's a surprise."

"The zoo. We came to the zoo. When it's _closed_." Lindsay said, unable to believe it.

"Closed – yes. But not to us. I know someone who owes me a little favor." Danny said, smiling, hoping that Lindsay would understand why they came to the zoo.

"So, you had someone who owed you a favor, who apparently works at the zoo-"

"Owns the zoo." Danny interrupted.

"- and you got them to let us come after it was closed? Correct?"

"Yes." He said, again smiling at her.

"Why?" she asked, confused

* * *

**Review Please :)**


End file.
